Forbidden Love
by chicketa17
Summary: This is just a short story I made of GemmaxKartik. Nothing big, but PLEASE R&R, since this is my first fanfic. Please read! Rated just in case I want to add some juicy stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Since I am a HUGE fan of The Fray, I have decided to write the chapters of this story with songs by The Fray interpreted in it. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. I know I suck at writting, but that's why I want you guys to comment. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Thanks Alot,**

**-Chicketa17**

POV Kartik

Kartik opened the door to his room and slams it shut. He suddenly felt the urge to just crawl into a ball and stay like that for eternity. He collapsed onto his bed and started organizing his thoughts. He tried finding out how he was going to find out where the Temple was, but his thoughts kept creeping back to a little someone…

**_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh_**

_  
_He tried shrugging off the thoughts he had of her, but they kept creeping back anyways. _Why do I keep thinking about her? I'll never get her anyways, so I should just stop and move on. _He got up, took his towel and walked to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. He turned on the hot water tap and, while waiting for the water to heat up, started to undress himself. His thoughts ran back to that girl once more…

_No. I don't love her. I can't._

_Oh, stop kidding yourself Kartik, you know you do. That soft, luscious red hair you have the urge to touch everyday, her soft, porcelain skin that would be so soft to kiss… Oh… and those lips…_

He slapped himself in the face before his thoughts went on. He slowly entered the water, letting the liquid flow over his body. _How am I supposed to tell her I love her, if it will never happen? She is English. I am Indian. Period. _

_**If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

POV Gemma

_Why does he make me feel this way?_ While taking off her dress and changing into her nightgown, Gemma thought of all the good qualities he had. _Those hands, who look like they should feel so good on my skin… That hair… that I just want to get lost in… and those eyes… those wonderful, dark, hazel eyes… whenever I look at them, they look as though they have seen so much… too much even for a 19 year old boy…_

"_You don't love him!" _her brain screamed, but her heart told her otherwise.

_**Forgive the urgency,  
But hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to seperate.**_

POV Kartik

His heart beat faster and faster with every thought he had of Gemma… "Gemma…" he whispers softly as he turns the tap and steps out of the shower. "Gemma…Gemma…Gemma Doyle…" he sang to himself. _Such a sweet, sweet song…_

"_I have to tell her"_

"_You can't! You are Indian. And she… she is English."_

" _A very beautiful, intelligent English."_

"_Yes but it will not work out."_

"_What if she feels the same way?"_

The war in his mind stopped at this last thought.

**_If I don't say this now  
I will surely break_**

POV Gemma

When she got to her bed, she pushed the covers away to reveal the most wonderful flowers she had ever seen. "Simon." She whispered with a sigh as she blushed at the thought of him sending her flowers. But she gave a little gasp as she took the letter and recognized the writing: Kartik.

**_There now, steady love.  
__So few come and don't go._**

"Dearest Gemma,

I have something very important to discuss with you. Meet me at the stables at midnight tomorrow."

**_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby_**

Her mind was racing with different thoughts of what could he want to discuss with her. _Was it about the Order… or the Temple… or… me?_ She blushed at this last thought, and rushed into bed, excited for the proceeding day.

(Song: Look After You-The Fray)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I've been trying to work on this chapter for awhile (I know, I'm a slow writter, but hey, give me a break, I've got other things to worry about) but anyways, yeah please R&R, hope you like it!**_

**_-Chicketa17_**

POV Gemma

The whole day, she couldn't stop thinking about tonight. She pondered over what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair. _Should I put my hair in braids, or let it down? I wonder which colour he prefers: green, blue, purple or yellow. Should I wear one of my dresses that I have for special occasions, or will he think it's too much. Yes, I think I will wear my white garden dress. _

_**Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**_

She was still pondering this when she heard someone speak to her: "Gemma? Gemma? Are you there? Hello?"

"Huh? Yes, sorry Felicity, I was just thinking about other things." Gemma told Felicity with a smile.

"Of course, well, any how, I need your help to pick what I shall wear tonight. Should I wear my pink satin dress, my green long dress, or my blue dress that my father gave me from Paris?" Felicity asked Gemma and Ann.

"Why do you need to pick out a dress Felicity? We do not have any balls to attend tonight." Gemma asked, for she could not recall of any event tonight.

"Oh Gemma darling! Have you already forgotten? We have the ball of St. Marc to attend to tonight. It shall start at sundown remember?"

Gemma's jaw dropped at the thought that she had forgotten about the ball. She only realized a few minutes later the true horror of this situation: She won't be able to visit Kartik this evening, since the ball will go on until late at night.

"Oh yes. Sorry Felicity. My mind just completely forgot about the ball tonight. Yes, I think you shall be best off wearing the pink satin dress." said Gemma with a small smile to try and hide her disappointment and sadness towards this situation.

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**_

All day Gemma was worrying about the nights events, and how she was going to deal with the ball, while knowing she could be with Kartik._ I wish I could do both in one night. _Then, she got an idea, she just hoped it worked.

POV Kartik

He slowly walked away from the Gypsy camp, towards the forest, with no real intention _How am I going to tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way?_ He walked until he got to a familiar place: the lake. He found a log that seemed comfortable enough, and lay down to think.

_**There are certain people, you just keep coming back to  
**__**She is right in front of you.**_

POV Gemma

She was in her room, getting ready for the party she was not the least excited about. She decided to put on the green dress, because it was Kartik's favourite, since the colour matched her eyes. She took the message sent from Kartik again and reread it.

"Dearest Gemma,

I have something very important to discuss with you.

Meet me at the lake at midnight tomorrow ."

"Wait a minute…" she said outloud as she reread the letter again and again, trying to see if she had imagined what she had just read.

"…Meet me at the lake at midnight tomorrow… Didn't it say at the stables yesterday?" she asked herself. _Maybe he changed it last minute. It would be a bit easier for me to get to the lake instead of the stables…_ At this thought she got the best idea ever. She went to her vanity and put on as much foundation as she could fit on her face untill she looked as pale as a ghost. Right then she heard a knock at the door, and lept into her bed as fast as she could and said faintly: " Come in."

Ann slowly walked in and said: "Gemma?" Gemma replied faintly: "I've caught some sort of bug, I'm sorry Ann. I don't think I can attend the ball tonight. Please go on, and tell Felicity I am terribly sorry." And pretended to fall asleep. Ann quietly obeyed and slowly closed the door without any argument._ Thankfully Ann doesn't ask any questions. _When she was sure that Ann had left, she got out of bed and cleared her face from all the makeup. She fixed her hair itn a half up half down due, and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look decent enough.Now, how am I going to get out?_ She looked at the door, then loked at the window. _I think the window is the smartest idea._

(Song: All At Once-The Fray)


End file.
